The present invention relates to a new and improved container construction, and particularly such a container construction which may be used for the packaging of candies, mints, and the like.
Through the late 1970""s, the packaging for breath mints, small confectionery and similar items, such as candies, was exemplified by a cylindrical stack of individually unwrapped items within an outer wrapping. Product consumption was accomplished by the unwrapping of the package to the extent necessary to expose an individual unit for extraction. The packaging was then rewrapped about the remaining stacked items. The wrapping often tore, limiting the ability for rewrapping. In addition, the wrapping could become unintentionally unwrapped, thus allowing the items to fall out or become soiled.
In the late 1970""s such products, as exemplified by mints, began to be packaged unwrapped in hard plastic sealed containers with a small opening with a pivotable cover through which the items could be extracted. Often, however, multiple units would be removed from the container when a single item was desired. Other types of packaging provide unwrapped items in a lipped container, which is simply opened and the desired item or items extracted by hand.
The forgoing containers are to be carried on or with a person and are often displayed on a desk or table and the like. Such containers must store the products in a sanitary manner, and allow the contents to be easily withdrawn for dispensation. Because the containers are both displayed in a store environment for purchase by the consumer and are in public view by the consumer when a candy or mint is dispensed therefrom, the physical appearance of the container can enhance the marketability of the products contained therein.
While an aesthetically attractive container is of commercial benefit, it is as advantageous for the container to be of a construction which allows the container to be easily and properly filled with the product. It has heretofore been difficult to provide a product package which successfully meets the aforementioned criteria, and which can be manufactured economically, particularly when wrapped items are loaded. The wrap for the products increases the volume for each individual item, thus causing underfilling of conventional containers when a fill is determined by contents level. In addition, even when a weight determination is used, the increased size of the individual items can prevent the proper quantity of items to be inserted into the available container volume.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved rigid container construction of a type especially effective for the packaging of candies, mints and other small objects.
It is further a purpose of the present invention to provide such a container which may be manufactured in an economical and effective manner from known plastic compositions.
It is a still further purpose of the present invention to provide such a container which can be constructed in a molding process in the form of a unitary construction and which, during the manufacturing process, can be efficiently filled with contents.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a container which allows complete filling with the desired contents, and particularly with wrapped items.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, a container construction of the present invention is in the form of a shallow box having a hinged top or cover joined to the main portion of the container and which may be opened for access to the container interior. The rear wall of the container bottom is of lesser height than the other walls, while the cover has a depending rear wall dimensioned to abut the bottom""s rear wall and is hinged thereto. The container includes stop means which prevent opening rotation of the cover with respect to the bottom beyond a predetermined opening angle, which may be for example about 90 degrees. The construction of the stop means are such, however, that upon construction the box may be formed with the top in a fully open position, clear of the bottom, to allow efficient filling thereof.
With the cover at the predetermined opening angle, the cover""s rear wall extends horizontally rearwardly from the container bottom""s rear wall, forming a shelf or balcony extension for the container, and effectively extending the bottom surface area of the container. When the container is filled, the loaded items are mounted on the balcony, as well as on the container bottom.
The construction of the container allows the container to be preferably formed in a single injection molding or similar process as a unitary blank of plastic construction with a self hinge between the container bottom and cover. The rear wall of container is formed with a relief angle to facilitate the molding process, providing a draft or clearance which allows the molding to be performed with the cover in a full open, flat orientation to limit the necessary height of the mold and simplify the molding process. The cover can then be pivoted to the predetermined open angle for filling a part of an automated production process.